


"Does your Tummy Hurt?"

by HanaHimus



Series: Babysitter AU [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Babysitter!Aida, Babysitter!Hyuuga, Babysitter!Izuki, Babysitter!Kiyoshi, Babysitter!Nijimura, Babysitter!Ogiwara, Child!Hanamiya, Gen, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is having difficulties and apparently all his babysitters are utterly horrible at figuring out what's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Does your Tummy Hurt?"

**Author's Note:**

> More babysitter AU. I wrote this a while back actually.

Junpei could tell there was something wrong with Makoto when the kid was sitting alone, not letting even Atsushi near him. Maybe that’s why he grabbed Teppei by the arm.

“Did you notice that the brat’s being even less social than usual?” He whispered to the brown haired boy.

“He is…” Teppei mumbled. “Maybe he wants to be held.”

“Kiyoshi--”

Before Junpei could finish his objection, the brown haired man was picking up a very grumpy Makoto. It took even less time for the child to start biting and scratching at Teppei.

“Ow! Ow, he’s hurting me!” Teppei yelped, moving towards Junpei. “Hyuuga, Mayuzumi-senpai, will one of you two take him?”

The dark haired boy and grey haired boy glanced at each other. Neither seemed willing to, in fact, Mayuzumi walked away, picking up Atsushi and Seijuurou and telling Shintarou to follow as he went. He was going to go hide from the yelling, wasn’t he?

“Uh...I’m not good with grumpy kids, especially when I don’t like the kid.” Junpei said, grimacing as Makoto continued assaulting Teppei. 

“What’s going on over here?” Shigehiro, the newest babysitter, asked, walking over, confusion on his face. “Why is Makoto being so violent?”

“He was being less social than usual, so I thought maybe holding him would help.” Teppei replied. “Didn’t really, though. Maybe because I’m not exactly his favorite babysitter.”

“Well...who is his favorite?” Shigehiro asked.

The three stared at each other in what was, besides the yelps from Teppei, utter silence. 

“Well...I don’t think the brat has a favorite.” Junpei finally said. “He seems to hate us all.”

“Hates you all?” Shigehiro asked.

“Yep, basically.”

The orange haired teen thought for a moment. “Then...how about you let me hold him? He doesn’t know me, right?”

“I don’t know…” Junpei rubbed the back of his head.

“He doesn’t seem to like cheery people like us.” Teppei added.

“Well, why don’t you let me try anyway? Just in case there’s an off chance he likes me.” Shigehiro replied, holding his arms out.

“Fine...your funeral, then.” Junpei said, turning to Teppei. “Hand him over, Kiyoshi.”

“If you say so…” The brown haired boy mumbled, handing the pouting five year old to Shigehiro.

“Aww, see? He’s pretty calm right now!” Shigehiro said with a smile, positioning the boy to be looking out as he held him around the stomach. “He’s really--”

The orange haired teen didn’t finish that sentence, seeing as the boy began scratching at his arms and screaming loudly.

“What did I do wrong?” Shigehiro asked, panic crossing his face. “Did I hurt him?!”

“I don’t know!” Junpei replied. “Why is he screaming?”

It didn’t take long for the screaming to alert Riko, the only female babysitter, of the issue and she made her way to the group quickly.

“What are you idiots doing?” She asked, placing her hands on her hips with a frown.

“He won’t stop screaming and biting and scratching!” Shigehiro replied. “We don’t know what to do!”

“Maybe he’s hungry?” Teppei offered. “I mean, it’s a possibility, right?”

Riko frowned. “I guess...or he’s feeling bad… Either way some soup could help.”

“It could, Kiyoshi--”

“I’ll go make some!” Riko said with a smile. “I’m sure it can’t be too hard--”

As if knowing exactly what Riko was offering, Shun had run over, holding a bored looking Satsuki in his arms.

“Hey...Aida! I was wondering...could you help me with Satsuki?” He asked. “She wants her hair braided and...well I can’t exactly do it alone.”

“Huh? Well, I’d love to, but I was going to make Makoto some soup, he seems sick.” Riko replied with a frown. “...Or hungry.”

Shun paled. “I’m sure these three can deal with Makoto! He can’t be that sick or hungry that he needs soup!”

“Are you sure?” Riko asked. “I mean--”

“Please, Miss Aida? I really wanna have my hair braided!” Satsuki said, looking at the teen with a small pout.

“...Oh, alright.” Riko sighed. “I can make him soup later if he doesn’t calm down.”

As soon as Riko, Shun, and Satsuki had wandered off to get the pink haired girl’s hair braided, the other three looked at each other. Shigehiro was still taking quite the assault from a screaming Makoto and the other two obviously had no idea what to do.

“Maybe we should...ask Nijimura-senpai for help?” Shigehiro asked after a second. “I mean...he’s a babysitter too.”

“I guess we can try…” Junpei sighed. “So, who wants to do it?”

“I guess I will since I have Makoto.” Shigehiro replied, moving around the two. “Let’s hope this’ll help.”

The orange haired teen wasted no time running over to where Nijimura sat with Tatsuya, seemingly entertaining the little boy. Hopefully he wouldn’t be too cross about being interrupted. 

“Uh...Nijimura-senpai, could you help?” He asked, alerting the black haired teen to his presence. 

“What do you need?” Shuuzou asked, looking up and seeing the now whining Makoto. “Oh.”

“He won’t stop scratching and biting--”

Shuuzou sighed. “Just set him down in front of me and move Tatsuya.”

Shigehiro gave a nod, switching the two five year olds and taking a step back, hoping to catch whatever happened with Shuuzou and Makoto.

He wasn’t expecting the first thing Shuuzou to say to be “Why are you such a brat?” though.

Makoto simply stared back at Shuuzou with a pout, seemingly not willing to answer the question.

“Is something wrong with you?” Shuuzou asked, poking Makoto in the stomach, “You usually--”

The poke seemed to get a loud whine of pain from Makoto, cutting Shuuzou’s statement short.

“Oh…” Shuuzou frowned, concern suddenly lacing his features. If Shigehiro didn’t know any better, he’d almost say the black haired teen looked like a worried mother. “Does your tummy hurt?”

Makoto didn’t reply for a minute before finally giving a small nod, wrapping his arms around his middle.

“C’mere then.” Shuuzou sighed, picking up the little boy and seemingly ignoring the biting and scratching at his neck and chest. “C’mon sleep it off.”

Shigehiro had to say that wasn’t something he was expecting to see from Shuuzou.   
  



End file.
